<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrothed by Point_of_no_return</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661701">Betrothed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return'>Point_of_no_return</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>606, Anal Sex, Canon Related, Dom/sub, Edging, Explicit take on 606 preview, M/M, Praise Kink, Safewords, Spankings, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wanted the message clear this time in his apartment with his fiancé. If he couldn’t get the message across in words, he would do it in a way David would understand.</p><p>“Do I need to get the whiskey,” David asked with a crooked smile on his face  and then looked down at his feet, kicking an invisible rock. It was endearing almost, but this was twice now that Jake had kissed David in front of him, believing it was appropriate. It was also the second time Patrick had seen David close his eyes and lean into the kiss with Jake and the second time David made the offer for Patrick to sleep with another man. That all changed today.</p><p>“David, get over here and stand at the door, please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrothed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somehow I just fell into this one and it was a lot of fun to write so my hope is that it's even more enjoyable of a read.</p><p>Thankful to dawns_early_light for helping me well into the night, reminding me to keep feelings out of it, and focus. </p><p>Sometimes when you write David and Patrick, feelings start to emerge and I really tried to keep the emotion at bay. So if you are looking for fluff, you won't really find it here. If you're looking for dom/sub and praise kink, this is the fic for you. If that isn't your thing, totally fine. But just a reminder, this is fiction.</p><p>David and Patrick had already discussed and consented to each other with this kind of play, they just hadn’t put it into practice until Jake disrupted their breakfast.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pilot light was flickering in the stove as David tended to their breakfast.  He flipped the pancakes, finished scrambling the eggs and placed everything on the plates ready for consumption when he heard that familiar voice behind him. </p><p>Eager to eat, he placed the plates on the table and turned around to see Patrick opening the door for the carpenter delivering the new coffee table.</p><p>“Oh god,” David muttered under his breath and Patrick glanced over at him. A devilish look on his face.</p><p>The  carpenter looked up too, the one Patrick hired to build some pieces of furniture to make the apartment feel like a home. Patrick knew exactly who he was as soon as he met with Jake in person at his small woodshop, using the business card Stevie gave him.</p><p>It made perfect sense why she had winked at him and it all became clear to Patrick who Jake had been and it was all playing in Patrick’s head of the night with the whiskey and ‘ponies’ and all of the delicious firsts he got to experience with David in Stevie’s bed.  </p><p>Since there weren’t many options for carpenters in the closest towns and Patrick was already taken with the chair in his apartment which looked exactly like the ones in Jake’s shop, it was an easy decision.</p><p>“I’m sorry...I uhm,” David directed his confusion to Patrick, “this is who made your table?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before Patrick could even respond, Jake interrupted his train of thought and the words forming.</p><p>“David, what are you doing here?”  And then Jake was leaning in. He was <em> fucking leaning in. </em>And then he noticed it from David as well. He’s leaning in and closing his eyes as Jake kissed him.</p><p>
  <em> Jake just fucking went for it. What the fuck? That was unexpected. </em>
</p><p>Something short circuited Patrick’s brain and it was all happening so fast and in slow motion. </p><p>“Hi..” </p><p>“Oka- mmf, wow, we’re still doing that.” He noticed David wouldn’t make eye contact with him.</p><p>“Uh...This is my boyfriend’s place.” </p><p>
  <em> Oh, oh really? </em>
</p><p>But Patrick couldn’t help from smiling. Maybe it was a nervous response.</p><p>“<em> Fianc</em>é..” Patrick corrected.</p><p>“Fiancé..” David corrected himself as well, almost overlapping.</p><p>“Great sweater, by the way. Really brings out your lips,” Jake quipped as he gestured to the deep shade of green Patrick was wearing and blessedly dragged his own fingers to his lips and not to Patrick’s.  Surely it would send him into shock after seeing how he just went in for the kiss with David.</p><p>“Well!” Patrick managed. <em> Well. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> What the fuck just happened in 30 seconds?  A carpenter kissed his fianc </em> é <em> who somehow forgot they were getting married and now he’s blushing from the mention of his lips? Is this what single people from Schitt's Creek did?  What. Was. Happening? </em></p><p>Patrick made a decision and quickly made a plan to show his rank inside his own apartment.</p><p>Not moving from where he stood, “Yeah, Jake, since this project is done, I am going to need to have you leave so we can work on stuff. We have wedding planning and, you know what, we just need to get to it. Thanks for bringing the table by and setting it all up though.”  <em> Keep it cool, Brewer. </em></p><p>
  <em> This is confidence, right? This is how you show you’re alpha? </em>
</p><p>Jake took the hint. “Yeah, well, I don’t know if you’re into menage a trois, but you have my number. Could be a lot of fun. David as you know--.”</p><p>David blushed and looked like he wanted to run away.</p><p>Patrick was almost sent into shock again. Not exactly for the invitation, but that Jake would be so bold so quickly and thinking none of the situation to insert himself into their committed relationship.</p><p>Without any hesitation, Patrick responded, “no, we are <em> all set </em>here, Jake. Thanks, though.”</p><p>Jake made his way to the door, but then turned around slightly, “So when you say…”</p><p>
  <em> Wow, the audacity of this guy. </em>
</p><p>“We aren’t interested. David is my fiance. I don’t share.” Jake kept going this time until he was outside the door and Patrick locked it behind him while facing David who looked like he was caught with his hands in the cookie jar again.</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>“So that was interesting.” Patrick said as he smiled at David and had his back to the door and fingers still at the lock. Looking down at the breakfast on the table knowing how hard David worked on the food, Patrick gestured for them to sit. </p><p>“I can explain that, what just happened, I mean.” David started to say.</p><p>
  <em> Oh this should be good. </em>
</p><p>“By all means…” Patrick waited while flashing his big owl eyes at David.</p><p>“I..Uhm…I was just caught off guard” David poked at his eggs and then took a bite of toast. Patrick took a bite of his toast too. The eggs were consumed in minutes. Patrick crossed his arms knowing his face was doing strange things while looking eagerly at David.</p><p>David gnawed at the inside of his cheek turning his gold rings in nervous energy and barely looking at his fiancé. </p><p>
  <em> That’s right. They’re fiancé’s. </em>
</p><p>“David, have you forgotten before that we were betrothed, or is this a new occurrence because an ex was present?”</p><p>“I don’t like what you’re insinuating. Also, are you a 16th century novelist, because I’m sure no one’s used ‘betrothed’ in a sentence since then.” There was a slight delight to David’s eyes when he said it.</p><p>“David…”</p><p>“Ugh! I can’t help it. I get around Jake and he’s so...it was just a reflex. I didn’t mean to kiss him—“</p><p>“Or <em> lean </em>into kiss him?—“</p><p>“<em> Or lean in </em>to kiss him—“</p><p>“Or <em> close your eyes </em> when you kissed—“</p><p>“Mmhmm, or close my eyes.” David leaned back in his seat nodding his head nervously and pressing the backs of his hands into his own eyes, willing the embarrassment to leave the apartment when he opened them. Or so it looked like. </p><p>Patrick took David’s hands away from his face and looked at him genuinely. “I’m not mad, David.”</p><p>“You’re...you’re not.” It was a question but came out as a statement. </p><p>“No, I’m not. But my hope is that next time you see Jake, you remember I’m your…”</p><p>“Fiancé?” David said almost high pitched. </p><p>“Is that a <em> question </em>? You don’t know?” And suddenly they were back to their regularly scheduled banter. </p><p>“Just making sure I’m answering whatever question you’re asking me because you’ve got so many lately.” He teased back. </p><p>Patrick’s eyebrows shot up in shock. </p><p>“Okay, David.”<br/>
<br/>
<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p>They cleaned up after breakfast which was mostly spent in silence. Patrick was still in disbelief at what had happened in his own apartment. </p><p>“You know, Patrick, it could be fun for you. A little ménage a trois so you could experience what it’s like with another man.” David gestured casually as he placed the plate on the drying rack.</p><p>Patrick looked at David while he was still turned away from him and bore his eyes at the back of his head. </p><p>“Uhm, what?” David turned around. </p><p>“Oh, come on, this would be the perfect opportunity for you. You could call it an early wedding present.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Patrick scoffed. “A  wedding present for<em> you </em> or for <em> me? </em>”</p><p>“Oh, <em> you! </em>Definitely you!”</p><p>“Sure, sure. Uhm, no. I thought I made it clear before I just want you, David. Only you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh.”</p><p>“<em> Oh </em>.”</p><p>“David, you and I, we are getting <em> married </em>and I told him which...which I thought, you know, that you heard as well that I don’t share. Because I don’t. I won’t share you David. With anyone.”</p><p>“I see. Yep. Right.”</p><p>“Do you want to share <em> me </em>?”</p><p>“No, oh my god.  No. It's that I just...I wanted you to have the whole experience--”</p><p>Patrick was so close he could place his hands calmly to David’s shoulders and look him in his beautiful coffee colored irises.</p><p>“David, look, <em> you </em>are the experience. The only experience I’ll ever need, you always keep me guessing in the bedroom and at the store. I need no one else. You’re enough for me. More than enough. You’re all I’ve ever...there is no one for me but you. I hope you can understand that. I have no need within me to be with anyone else not even if you’re there.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Was that enough? He hoped it was. </em>
</p><p>“Okay.” David looked around the room, attempting to dodge Patrick’s eyes.  “Okay, I understand. I see now.”</p><p>“Do you see, David? Because it seems like you’re unsure about my feelings for you.” Patrick leaned in to David's space more forcefully than<em> “how many questions are about the barbecue” </em> while David was still standing at the sink with his arms leaning against the sink. “You’re <em> mine </em> , David. You’re all mine. I’m not sharing you with anyone. And I am all <em> yours. </em>”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Patrick wanted the message clear this time in his apartment with his fiancé. If he couldn’t get the message across in words, he would do it in a way David would understand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do I need to get the whiskey,” David asked with a crooked smile on his face  and then looked down at his feet, kicking an invisible rock. It was endearing almost, but this was twice now that Jake had kissed David in front of him, believing it was appropriate. It was also the second time Patrick had seen David close his eyes and lean into the kiss with Jake and the second time David made the offer for Patrick to sleep with another man. That all changed today.</p><p>“David, get over here and stand at the door, please.” Patrick could hear himself and he sounded a little unsure, so the next time he said it, it was while he was pulling off his own brown belt inside the belt loops with a <em> tthhwack </em> and then another slap as he whipped it down to the floor next to the door.</p><p>“What did I say, David? Come here and stand at the door.”  David didn’t miss a beat and saw the fire in Patrick’s eyes and he knew he had to have looked absolutely primal. David got to the door and turned around to face him.</p><p>“Like this?”  David asked after positioning himself inches from the door. Patrick pushed him up to the door with a hand firmly at David’s throat.</p><p>“Like <em> this </em> , David. Both palms against the door. Thank you.” David swallowed slowly and Patrick could feel the motion of his adams apple. After a long pause, Patrick pulled his hand away from his throat and David still stood against the door, as if Patrick’s hands were still on him, breathless. Ready for the next step, knowing there was a next step. Patrick knew he needed  to carry this through to the finish line and like his father once taught him, <em> if you don’t already have it, fake it until you make it. </em></p><p>Patrick had a hand on either side of David now, his belt discarded, knowing that it had played the part already and Patrick could move to the next part of his plan. He leaned in, just a breath from David’s lips and already he could see the slow burning fire in his eyes. David was trembling in front of him.</p><p>There was a slight smirk on his face to remind Patrick that this was a game and for all intents and purposes it was, but there was also an underlying truth to it.  That truth being David belongs to Patrick and Patrick belongs to David. No one else.</p><p>“You’ve been a bad boy, David,” Patrick growls against David’s lips, looking at his mouth and back to his eyes as he said it. “Kissing another man who <em> isn’t </em> your fiancé. What am I going to do with you, hmm?”  David was still smirking, not speaking a word.  “Oh David, not talking is only going to make this worse. And you better stop smiling or I’ll <em> make </em>you stop.”</p><p>The smile on David’s face only grew wider, brighter, and normally Patrick would kiss him because he loves his mouth too much for his own good, but David needs to be taught a <em> lesson. </em></p><p>“Okay David, stop smiling. It’s an order now. Stop.”</p><p>“Oh, an <em>order </em>huh,” David said with his mouth still twisted up, but no teeth showing his shit-eating grin this time, which, it’s better, but not good enough. “So if I’ve been bad, does that mean I’ll need a spanking?” He challenged Patrick, letting his hands leave the door with just his fingertips touching the wood, and, well, that’d gone too far.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Turn around, David. Palms flat on the door again.” David turned and he heard Patrick pick up his belt from the table. He craned his head to see Patrick bend the leather belt over itself, and then Patrick was opening and closing the belt with loud snaps, the most hauntingly gorgeous painted desire on his face. </p><p>“Hear that, David?” He nodded and Patrick snapped the belt again, watching David wince and bite his lower lip as Patrick left his peripheral view.</p><p>Patrick leaned into David, placing a strong hand to his left shoulder and began to brush the folded belt down David’s spine, one vertebrae after another. From his neck down to his waist, feeling David shiver beneath him.  David faced forward and Patrick was licking at the shell of his ear before whispering, “You know you’ve been a bad boy, right David?” He nodded . Patrick swung  his arm back and then slapped at David’s clothed ass cheek hard with the belt, eliciting a yelp from him. “I didn’t hear you, David, what was that again?” </p><p>“Ye-Yes, I’ve been bad.” David moved  his hands upwards a little against the door. “I deserve to be spanked...deserve this.”  Patrick’s eyebrows raised. This was going very well.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You have a choice David,” he whispered into his ear and the breath sent goosebumps up David’s neck. Patrick moved his warm hand from David’s shoulder and traced  a line along the vein on David’s neck that he could see sprouting from inside the collar of the sweater and up past his ear. David shook.</p><p><em> “Please…” </em> David moaned. “ <em> Please, Patrick.” </em></p><p>He continued on a gravelly whisper. “You can either have me whip you with this belt ten times clothed or five times unclothed. Choice is yours.” He could see David immediately thinking about it.</p><p>“Five...uhm...five times unclothed.”</p><p>“Good boy. Thank you for answering me. Now, David, you need to…”<br/>
<em>Kiss to his neck </em><em><br/>
</em>“Pick a safeword…” <em><br/>
</em><em>Kiss to his cheek</em><em><br/>
</em> “While I undress you. Think you can handle that?” <em><br/>
</em><em>Another kiss to David’s ear and a bite as his earlobe. </em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>David nodded. “<em>Words</em>, David,” Patrick growled at him again. “You’re trying my patience.”</p><p>“Yes, <em> yes </em>Patrick, I can… I’ll think of a safeword.”  Patrick took the belt and slid it through just one of his belt loops to keep closeby. David shook again while Patrick bit and licked at David’s neck before slipping his fingers under the hem of David’s sweater.</p><p>“Mmm, thank you, David.” Patrick smoothed his hand tantalizingly slow up David’s back and towards his shoulder blades. “This sweater, David. Is it Givenchy?” He felt David melt into his fingers when he said it, knowing he hit the mark and pronouncing it correctly which always made David hard when Patrick would say the designers right. <br/>
<br/>
For added measure, Patrick slipped one of his hands around David’s front and just over David’s zipper of his skinny black jeans, feeling the denim hug at David’s growing erection. David gasped at the touch.</p><p>“That’s-- yes, it’s ‘Givenchy’” Patrick rubbed at David’s bulging erection, hearing muffled moan after moan from David, revelling in how easily it is always to take apart his fiancé. </p><p>“Tell me, David. Who does this dick belong to?”</p><p>“Mm..me?” David teased.</p><p>Patrick thrusted himself against David’s ass and pushed his palm into David’s erection even harder. “Guess again,” he growled and bit at David’s earlobe. </p><p>David audibly swallowed, “it’s yours. All yours.”</p><p>“And <em> who </em>am I, David?” </p><p>“My...Fiancé”</p><p>“Good, David, figure out a safeword yet?”  David shook his head.  “N..no...not yet.” </p><p>“Keep working on that word while I remove this insanely soft--God-- this sweater from your body. <em> Givenchy </em>.” Emphasizing every syllable making David moan even louder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s <em> good </em>, David, thank you for answering me. Keep that up.” He slid the sweater and undershirt from David’s body and then trailed open mouth kisses all over David’s smooth, perfect back. He kissed into ever dip and crease, every muscle and against every vertebrae. He pushed his pelvis against David’s ass and thrust his clothed erection into him, feeling David’s body push impressively all the way against the door, hearing him groan. Then he was wrapping his hands around David’s waist, pulling him away from the door a little and into Patrick’s erection again, leaving no separation between them. </p><p>Patrick was still nipping and kissing and licking at David’s shoulders and back, feeling all of the goosebumps he was encouraging at the surface of David’s skin. He allowed his own hand to trail up from David’s happy trail to his nipple and squeeze hard once he got there. His other hand unclasped the button at his jeans and pulled the fly down, agonizingly slow for David’s liking. Everything had to be slow and perfect.</p><p>“Pa--Patrick, we’ve never done this before.”</p><p>“I know, David.” Patrick bit down hard on David’s neck. “Didn’t think we needed to before.”</p><p>David turned his head towards his left shoulder as far as he could go without taking his hands from the door nor turning his torso.  He wanted to be so good for Patrick who was focusing on David’s left shoulder with sloppy open mouth kisses. Patrick met David’s lips and hungrily licked into his mouth, tasting all of the sweet on his tongue. David always tasted of sugar, probably from the sweet mouthwash he used that tasted of watermelon and strawberries.</p><p>“God, baby,” Patrick moaned into the kiss as he moved a breath away from David’s mouth and looked into his eyes. “You’re so distracting.” Patrick bit again into David’s neck and then soothed along the bite marks with his warm tongue.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Getting back to the task at hand, Patrick grabbed a tight hold to the skinny jeans and tugged hard over David’s hips, smiling when he saw the brand.  “Mmm, David, these are <em> Givenchy </em> too.” Another sharp tug and the jeans were down to David’s shins. Patrick knelt down and snaked his hand around, hugging David’s thighs and biting against the skin. “My fiancé’s legs are so beautiful. I love it when they’re wrapped around me when we fuck.” Patrick felt David squirm when he said it. “I love how he wears these skinny jeans so I can see the curve of his thighs and how fucking masculine he is under them.” He trailed his hands up and down David’s legs as he said it and then carefully helped David out of the pants one leg at a time. He smoothed his hands up from David’s socked feet all the way up to his knees.</p><p>The way David’s dark briefs hugged his cheeks was enough for Patrick’s mouth to start watering. He opened wide to bite at the supple flesh covered by silky cotton on his right cheek and then smacked it with his hand before repeating the same thing to his left cheek. David’s ass was so mouthwateringly delicious and he always enjoyed the private show David would give him, especially if there had been downtime at the store and David wanted to do a special lap dance.</p><p>“Turn around for me, baby.” David turned and he was at the right height for Patrick to nose and nuzzle at David’s neglected, clothed dick. “Mmm, David, you smell so sweet. I just want to devour you.” He looked up at David through his lashes and noticed David’s hands were in position against the door again. He grinned and it made David smile back. </p><p>He took one of David’s hands and moved it to the top of his head, savoring the feel of David’s large hands petting his hair. He went back to his task and unfolded David’s waistband to his underwear and in torturously slow fashion, pulled them down to reveal his exquisite dick lightly bouncing at the confined release. Patrick looked up at David while he teased him with his tongue, swirling it all around the head, placing sloppy kisses all down his shaft. He licked into his slit, tasting the pre-come there and made the tiniest of moans that made David buck his hips forward. He watched in awe of Patrick as he never broke eye contact, that lasting look of desire and need within his hooded eyes, lust blown with passion. </p><p>“Patrick, <em> god </em>, you’re so...so good. You take my cock so well. Please.”</p><p>Keeping his concentration, he closed his eyes as he took him down, all the way, until he was fully seated. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked with vigor the next couple of thrusts down David’s erection, feeling David pull and scratch Patrick’s head with the hand he was allowed to use. Patrick hummed and moaned in response. That was enough for David to grip the doorknob, feeling all of the sounds Patrick was making and it was getting to the point where he needed to come, he was on the brink.</p><p>“Patrick, I’m so close. Don’t stop.”</p><p>“How close are you, baby?”  Patrick slowed down his movements and just the slight difference in pace made David’s back a little straighter. He was no longer arching his back and the curl to his toes subsided. Patrick was taking in all of David’s little reactions.</p><p>He pulled off David with a slick pop and looked at David. “Well. We can’t have that.” Then he kissed the head and motioned for David to turn back around. Patrick used both of his hands and started massaging David’s muscles from his shoulders all the way to his hands. He did this a few times and then whispered again into David’s ear. “What’s your safe word, David?” He kissed along his shoulder, pressing his chest into him, still massaging his arms.</p><p>“Gi...Givenchy.”</p><p>“Givenchy?  Really? That’s the word?”</p><p>“Ye..yeah...I like it. Uhm, and I can’t think of anything else other than that, so…”</p><p>“‘Givenchy’ it is.”</p><p>With David’s underwear already pulled down to his knees, Patrick gathered the belt from his belt loop and got into position, holding his left hand to David’s shoulder. “You’re going to count for me, David. You’ll count and then say, ‘thank you, Fiance’, got it?”  He trailed the leather against David’s vertebrae again and along the shoulders he just massaged. It sent shivers all over David’s body.</p><p>“Yes, yes, Fiancé. I’ll do it.”</p><p>“And what is your safeword again?”</p><p>“Jiivennncheee” David moaned long and deliberate. He was ready.</p><p>He reared back, delivering the first blow of the belt perfectly to David’s ass.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“One, thank you, Fiancé.”</p><p>Patrick squeezed David’s shoulder and landed the belt perfectly at the center.</p><p>“Mmmf! Two.  Thank you, Fiancé.” By the fourth hit, David’s ass was a rosey pink and visibly swollen. After the fifth hit with the belt, David requested for five more saying he thought he needed to be punished just a little bit more. </p><p>“Six, Seven. Oh god, I feel it. More.”  Patrick didn’t think it would be possible to get harder than he already was, but then he didn’t know David begging to be punished would be such a turn on. His dick twitched hearing David call out the subsequent numbers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They both sighed at the tenth one and Patrick knelt again to kiss and soothe at each cheek, pulling the briefs back up and over him knowing the extra soft cotton would be a better option than the mattress Patrick was about to thrust him into. David whimpered when he felt the fabric on his raw and roughed-up ass.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Good job, baby. Thank you for being such a good boy for me.” Patrick turned David into his arms and they were kissing slowly, their tongues dancing with each other. Patrick sliding his strong and capable hands up and down David’s back, holding him to his chest, feeling the tautness of his body.  But then the kiss turned frantic with them biting into one another, sucking the other’s lips and tongue. Fucking their tongues into each other’s mouths and feeling the clicking of their teeth as they searched into each other with purpose. They were panting, charged with strong sexual energy and Patrick was backing David up towards the bed. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Making sure David’s head never hit the bed without his hand behind it, he lowered him gently, far more gently than their bodies were moving against one another. “Your Fiancé is going to fuck you, baby. He’s going to make you feel so good.” He said between the onslaught of tongues and lips.</p><p>“Mmhmm, yeah, fuck me, honey. I want it.”</p><p>“But you can’t come until I tell you.” David went stiff and then relaxed in Patrick’s hold.</p><p>“Mmm, oh really?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the...the rule. I read it somewhere. It’s called edging.”</p><p>David groaned. “Yeah, I know what edging is.” He licked back into Patrick’s mouth, not wanting to be too far from the heat of his mouth and the embrace of his arms. “I just didn’t know <em> you </em>knew what it was.”</p><p>“Mmmhmm, that’s what we’re doing right now.” Patrick’s eyes were hopeful, strong, confident, beaming sunshine into David and it was so blinding. Seeing that kind of vulnerability from Patrick like that always made David want to cry. He wanted to get that look from his man all the time.</p><p>“Mmhmm, yeah, edge me, honey. You’ll make it so good.”<br/>
<br/>
<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p>Worshipping David’s body had always been a daily occurrence whether David knew about it or not, but Patrick was fully drinking him in. Bone for bone, muscle for muscle, breathing in all of David, taking time to categorize every fragment of his being and David knew it too. He could feel Patrick’s strong hands smoothing over his body, he felt him kissing along his olive skin and along the patches of hair. This was a man possessed claiming his territory and David let him. </p><p>Each time Patrick picked up his fiancé’s arm, leg, or hand, he’d ask who it belonged to. The answer was always, ‘my Fiancé.’</p><p>Patrick brushed his fingertips to David’s lips, his cupid’s bow, enjoying the smooth texture of his upper and lower lip. “These lips, these luscious...who do they belong to?” Patrick panted as he bucked his hips with vigor into David’s pelvis.</p><p>“They’re yours, my Fiancé’s.” He said back and he was kissing Patrick’s fingers, leaning up to try to get them inside his mouth.</p><p>Patrick trailed his fingers down David’s face, along his neck. “This gorgeous neck,” Patrick bit, “who does it belong to?”</p><p>“My Fiancé.”<br/>
<br/>
Patrick praised him. “That’s so good, David, you’re such a good boy.”</p><p>David preened and bucked his hips into him, challenging him for more, which Patrick did, over and over, like a litany over David’s body and David responded in kind.</p><p>He was trying to be good, to not make any sudden movements nor move his hands from the bed. “Patrick I need...” He could hear the desperation in his voice, but Patrick would not relent. He kept to his ministrations. </p><p>“What do you need, David?” There was no eye contact, just more massaging of David’s biceps and pectorals and warm kisses all on his belly. </p><p>“I need to touch you, please.” </p><p>“So touch me.”  David brought a hand to Patrick’s face keeping the other against the mattress. Patrick could tell it was taking all of his strength to please him. </p><p>“Don’t prep me okay? I want to feel it. I deserve to feel it. Just, don’t...don’t...” Patrick understood and looked up into his face from where he was categorizing the freckles around his navel. </p><p>“Shh...it’s okay...I’ll take care of you.” David encouraged Patrick to reach back up for a kiss and he easily took it. The kiss was passionate, but slow and sweet and tender and open. Patrick didn’t take his eyes off of David’s and he could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I promise. I’ll take care of you, David.” Then his hands were in David’s hair, tugging and pulling, and he knew how much David loved it, being taken apart and having his hair messed up by his unassumingly sexy fiancé. <br/>
<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p>Carefully and with hardly any preamble, Patrick was kissing and stroking David. Using one hand to hold David’s face and the other to massage and grip David’s throbbing dick. </p><p>He held David’s gaze as he flipped open the bottle of lube and tucked it back under the pillow, still kissing David, little licks into his mouth as he began to stroke himself. </p><p>Patrick took David’s hand which was still gingerly on Patrick’s face and moved it down to Patrick’s dick which was slicked well with lube. David groaned when he felt it and never broke contact from Patrick’s hazel eyes. The moment was intense and the question had to be asked. </p><p>“Whose dick are you holding, David?” </p><p>Panting and stroking and concentrating, David muttered, “yours.” </p><p>“And who am I, David?” </p><p>“Fiancé, my Fiancé.” This earned a kiss on the cheek and a quick slap to his thigh. David gave a needy whine, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>“That’s right, David, your <em> Fianc </em>é.”</p><p>Patrick looked down at what David’s hand was doing which was so much. Twisting, pulling, playing with the head in the efficient way David’s adept hands always worked him. Patrick stared for another beat and then looked back at David’s face. They’d both been staring at everything happening in David’s hands which was all too much and not enough for Patrick. He needed to be inside of him now. To feel David all around him, including the feel of David’s legs around him, clasped at the ankles.</p><p>Patrick took over and David whined at the loss. To this day, Patrick could still not believe how much David wanted him, so much that taking him away from a hand-job made him upset not to be touching him. Patrick had to accept David’s amount of wanting him and how there was no way to truly measure it. It just was. </p><p>David flipped them over and Patrick could feel the look of shock come over his face. “Is this...is this okay? I want to touch you,” David said, words dripping in trepidation. “You can be in charge the whole time.”</p><p>“Yeah, uhm...can we just...hold on.”  Patrick pulled the drawer open and retrieved the royal purple pouch that had the silicone plug in it. He took it out and David’s eyes delighted and he was nearly jumping up and down on the mattress.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wow, guess we need to play with this more often, huh?”</p><p>“Uhm, well, not all the time, but for times like this, yes, that’s correct.”</p><p>Patrick took the strawberry lube from under the pillow and generously poured it over the silicone before bringing it around David and sliding it inside him, slow and steady.  David threw his head back with the feeling of the flawless weight of it and Patrick’s skilled fingers. Once it was snug inside David, Patrick leaned back, feeling fully satisfied that he was still in charge.</p><p>“How does it feel, David?”</p><p>“Mmm, I love it.”</p><p>“Is it in all the way?” He licked the lube off his fingers and David took his hand and licked some off too. </p><p>“Yes, Patrick,” David moved down to kiss Patrick and they stayed that way for another minute or two, just moaning into each other’s mouths and savoring the moment. Patrick loved kissing David always, and wanted to live in their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But that’s silly, who lives in a kiss? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>David moved down Patrick’s body, sloppy kiss over sloppy kiss, until he reached just above Patrick’s long, pink throbbing shaft. “God I love your cock, Fiancé. I love how it fills my mouth.”  He opened his mouth wide and took him in, all the way down his throat until his nose bumped against his belly.</p><p>“Fuck baby, just like that.” He guided David’s mouth up and down his dick, groaning each time he pushed further down. “You’re so fuckin pretty, David.”</p><p>David pulled back until spit trailed from his mouth to the head. “How am I doing, Fiancé?” he licked the tip and let his hand stroke the rest.</p><p>“So good baby, you know just how I like it.” Patrick moved David’s hand and gripped himself, quickly slapping David’s lips with it. “Those pouty lips are going to be the death of me.”</p><p>David groaned, wiggling back and forth against his legs so the plug pushed in deeper. “I’m sorry for kissing him.” He stuck his tongue out, letting Patrick’s dick slap wetly against his tongue.</p><p>Patrick quirked an eyebrow and pulled his dick away from David’s greedy mouth. He saw David think about chasing it, but he resisted and stayed put. “No, baby. You do as I say.”</p><p>David nodded.</p><p>Patrick knew what he needed right now. He needed to be edged too.</p><p>David groaned and took him down again. Not wasting any time bobbing his head up and down. His hand followed his mouth, stroking up the pulsing length.</p><p>“Oh God…” Patrick let him go, just for a second. His mouth really was perfect. Soft lips and a skilled tongue that slithered up and down as David had no gag reflex. His dick hit the back of David’s throat over and over and he took it each time. “So fucking good.”</p><p>“Let me make you come,” David pulled back long enough to groan. “Please let me.”</p><p>Patrick shook his head. He wanted to be pumped and primed for later. He wanted to fuck David when his blood was boiling under his skin. “No baby, gonna fuck you later and come inside your tight little ass. Baby, just edge me. Bring me close over and over again.”</p><p>David nodded. He could do that. He knew all the tricks to get him close. “thank you, Fiancé.”</p><p>David followed directions just like he knew he would. Bringing him to that edge repeatedly. Humming around him, choking on purpose, squeezing his balls and torturing him with that tongue. Patrick was a sweating, trembling mess. Each time he felt that sweet relief, that moment of ecstasy right before you come, David would back off and do it once more.</p><p>“S-stop baby, fuck,” he gripped his hair and pulled him off. “I told you <em> no </em>.”</p><p>David licked his puffy lips and sat back, wincing when his raw ass rubbed against his legs. “Did I do okay Fiancé?”</p><p>Patrick quickly pulled himself up. He leaned over and kissed his pouty lips. “Oh Baby...you did fantastic. Got me nice and worked up. Fuck, imagine how hard I’m gonna come.”</p><p>David shivered and gripped his thighs. “I like when you’re worked up.”</p><p>“Oh, I know you do.” Patrick winked and flipped David back over on his back, smiling wickedly when David was looking at him with big brown eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>David took his dick into his hands again.</p><p>“Who’s dick is this again?” Patrick prompted. </p><p>“My Fiancé’s.”</p><p>“And what do you want your Fiancé’s dick to do?” </p><p>“Mmm, fuck me.”</p><p>“I’ll fuck you, baby. But on that one condition.” Patrick placed his index finger to David’s lips. “You can’t come until I tell you to come.” A moan escaped the back of David’s throat.</p><p>“I’ll obey. Just kiss me again.” So he did.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Patrick backed away from his mouth, still thrusting his dick slick with lube next to David’s and he could hear the moan coming from him, though he looked pained.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” Patrick slid his fingertips over the skin that was always the most ticklish part on David’s arms and pressed firmly into the flesh.</p><p>“It’s my...it just stings a little. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Oh, my baby’s ass hurts, I can put some lotion on it.” David rolled his eyes, “no I’m fine. I want it to hurt,”  and let out a breathy moan when Patrick kissed his neck again, willing David to let go of the pain and focus on the pleasure. “These arms, David, I love your arms.” David responded with a soft, “mmhmm.”</p><p>“Who do they belong to?” He kissed along his shoulder and down his arm, following the pattern of where his hands were.</p><p>“My Fiancé,” David breathed out and Patrick nodded in agreement, shoving his fingers in between David’s, locking his hand to his and shoving it into the mattress further.</p><p>“What’s your safeword, David?”</p><p>“Givenchy.”</p><p>Patrick reached around and pulled the silicone plug out, David groaned at the loss and then he groaned for another reason. Patrick brought it to his lips and began sucking on it. Patrick moaned and sucked all along the base of the plug, David’s mouth watered watching him as Patrick’s free hand slipped against David’s ass. “Baby, I need you.” He pulled back, his chin slick. He leaned forward to capture David’s lips, kissing him frantically. Loving the way he tasted, like strawberry cake.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Patrick lined himself up to David and asked confidently, “who do you belong to, David?”</p><p>“<em>You. </em>My Fiancé.”</p><p>“Me, you belong to <em> me.” </em>He thrust into David on the last word, unprepped, not stretched, just as he asked. They both let out a long and loud moan which Patrick tried to stifle by kissing him. He thrust a few more times into David, relishing in the glorious heat surrounding him. It was the tightest he had ever felt and they had gone unprepped before. “Jesus, David, you feel so good. So tight, baby. You’re perfect.” David was writhing beneath him and he dipped down to kiss his mouth and slip his tongue in as he kept one hand interlocked to David’s and the other hand was holding David’s thigh, working himself into him, over and over.</p><p><br/>
Patrick rocked himself in and out and each time David told him he was close, he would stop, ease himself out of David’s tight, wet, heat and prop himself on his elbows, sometimes speaking to David as if he was telling him a secret.</p><p><strong> <br/>
</strong>“I’m sorry I called you my boyfriend,” David confessed. Patrick shook his head and pressed two fingers to David’s mouth. He watched David lick and pull and felt his thick, heavy tongue swirl all around, sucking on them hungrily, tasting the sweet lube. Patrick pulled them from David, slicked up with saliva and pulled them down to where they were circling David’s hole. He pressed them in and David groaned when Patrick pressed hard on the sweet spot, curling and pressing and getting David back to panting and losing control. Relinquishing his need for control.<br/>
<br/>
Patrick always knew when he was close, his breathing was much shallower and in some instances, he would hold his breath to enjoy the feel before climax. He pulled his fingers out and clicked his tongue at David, gazing and admiring his beautiful, fucked out face. “David, I told you you can’t come yet.” He whined and pleaded with his eyes. “No, that’s the rule, baby. Just calm down.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Take me, please. I need your cock back inside me.” David sucked on Patrick’s bottom lip.</p><p>Patrick opened the bottle back up and slicked two fingers before he quickly pushed them inside David’s ass. “Fuck Baby, you’re still so tight. It’s gonna feel so good.”</p><p>David nodded and leaned back. “It already feels good. I want to feel you inside me again ...every inch of you.”</p><p>Patrick pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up before moving closer, jerking his dick and pushing it against him. “Baby, you are so beautiful.”</p><p>David leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. “You don’t know how much I love it. Feeling you. I’m yours.</p><p>Patrick smiled and slowly started to push in and David was even tighter than he had been when they started. David groaned and fell against him. “You’re all mine David...god...so fucking tight.”</p><p>David nodded and wrapped his legs around him, digging his heels into his back. “Give it to me hard. You know I can take it.”</p><p>Patrick growled, gripped his thighs and thrust in hard. His head fell back. David squeezed him so tightly. Hot and warm. “You take it so good.” He pulled out and shoved himself back in.</p><p>“You give it to me just how I need it.” David leaned back as the next bit of momentum pushed against his prostate. “Yes Fiancé, right there…”</p><p>Patrick fucked into him hard and fast. Each thrust felt effortless and incredible.</p><p>“Put your leg on my shoulder.” Patrick grunted between hard thrusts.</p><p>David moved his leg and the angle changed too much to keep his loud groan in. “Yes, Fiancé. just like that.” David worked his hips, thrusting up as much as he could.</p><p>Sweat dripped down his face, his chest and he could see David covered in it. His chest slick. His legs clinging to him. Patrick leaned back enough to look down and see his dick sliding in and out of him.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> God, what a sight. </em>Patrick could never get over it, seeing his own dick sliding in and out of a man, it was exquisite and that it was David was all the more sublime.</p><p><br/>
“Fuck baby.” Patrick tightened his grip on David’s thighs and didn’t let up. “Show me how you get yourself off.”</p><p>David slid his hand down his sweating, shaking body and gripped his dick, stroking in long, drawn out pumps. “Fiancé, I’m so hard for you. Do you see how hard and wet you make me?”</p><p>“All for me?” Patrick asked, huffing with each ragged breath he took. His orgasm was coming fast and he needed David to come first. “Baby, is that my dick?”</p><p>“All yours, Fiancé.” David tipped his head back. “I need to come, please. <em> Please </em>.”</p><p>Patrick tightened his hold and made David groan and look up with those gorgeous blown pupils. “Come for me. I’ll fill you up.”</p><p>David didn't think twice. He gripped himself, crudely spitting against the head and worked himself in tune to Patrick’s thrusts. “Oh, right there. It’s right there….” David sobbed, nearly out of his mind. He’d been edged, on the precipice of one orgasm after another and he was ready. So ready.</p><p>Patrick forced his eyes to stay open. “Baby, come for me,” Patrick pounded in with each word. “Tighten that ass and make your Fiancé come.”</p><p>David tightened up as he came, gripping harder as he coated his hand. “<em> Patrick.” </em></p><p>“That’s good...so good, sweetheart” Patrick slammed in once more, leaning forward so a shot of David’s come splattered under his chin as he came inside him. Pumping in and out, filling him up until his legs started to shake. “Fuck, baby, so good..” Patrick swiped two fingers under his own chin and licked them, tasting his come.</p><p>David fell back against the pillows. Panting with his eyes closed and ran a sticky hand across Patrick’s shoulder. “Thank you. You always make me come so hard.”</p><p>Patrick slowly slipped out and quickly grabbed the plug to slip it back into place. “Keep that in for me?” He leaned back on his heels and watched the plug disappear back inside of David, seeing the come attempting to leave him, swiping his index finger at his hole, feeling David jump.  “Want you wet for later,” Patrick said as he tasted himself. </p><p>David blushed.<br/>
<br/>
“How does that feel, are you okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mmhm, yes. It’s good.” David stared into his face, his eyes raking over the impossible beauty of Patrick Brewer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Patrick knew that look, it was one that said, “Who is this man and what happened to my spread-sheet loving, buttoned up business partner?”</p><p><strong> <br/>
</strong>“I’m right here, David. You did so good. Let’s order a pizza after we snuggle a little. Wanna hold you before we do anything else.”</p><p>David nodded and Patrick got up and quickly grabbed a nice warm cloth to clean them both up with.</p><p>Thoroughly caring for David with the cloth, he discarded it to the floor.</p><p>“Thank you, David.”</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“For letting all of that happen today. For trusting that I had you the whole time. Your trust means a lot to me.”  David cuddled into Patrick and Patrick carded through his jet black hair.</p><p>“Fortunately, I am a very generous person.” It’s true. David had always been generous to Patrick, since their first kiss and Patrick hadn’t been able to cross the finish line of the date.</p><p>
  
</p><p>David fell asleep, Patrick rubbed and massaged David’s exhausted muscles before succumbing to sleep himself. After the showers, pizza, and Bridget Jones's Diary, they made love for a long time, again allowing for Patrick to have full control. From then on David never felt the need to lean in to kiss another man’s lips. <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>